Camp Plus the Marauders and Lily Equals Pure Chaos
by dark-marks-are-beauty-marks
Summary: The Marauders and Lily and her friends are off to camp...fun, laughter, and romance is sure to happen!
1. Chapter 1

**_OK, seeing as I have not put a story up for awhile i figured I'd start another James/Lily one since people seemed to like it last time._**

_**The Marauders and Lily and her freinds go to a camp...Fun, laughter, and romance are sure to happen!  
**_

**_Ok Lily's friends are based off of me Ashley and my cousin Marisa...if you want an idea of what we look like; Marisa tall, long blonde hair that goes to the middle of her back, freckly_**(sorry Risa but its true!) **_Ashley short, past my shoulders brown hair, kinda tan._**

**_Disclamier: I OWN NOTHING except the story in my brain! _**

****

"Now as you will now know, Professor Dumbledore and myself will be choosing 6 students from 6th year, and 6 from 7th year, from Gryffindor.."McGonagall started announcing to the room of Gryffindor, when a loud _**bang**_ erupted from the back of the room.

Peter Pettigrew had evidently fell asleep and dropped his wand, making it vanish a leg of a chair.

Professor McGonagall glared at him while he tried to find the other leg, while most of the Gryffindor common room roared with laughter. McGonagall restored the leg with a flick of her wand, shaking her head at Peter who was mumbling apologies.

"Honestly Peter...As I was saying!" she bellowed at James Potter and Sirius Black who were still laughing loudly. They stopped immediately at the tone of her voice.

"12 students from Gryffindor will be chosen to go to a camp." She finished in hurry in case another interruption happened...or until another student fell asleep.

Everyone looked around amazed. Lily raised her hand and asked, "But professor, why Gryffindor students?"

"Who cares, Evans!?" Sirius exclaimed. "All I want to know is if I can go!"

Professor McGonagall answered Lily's question as though she didn't hear Sirius, "We have chosen Gryffindor because you won the house cup last year and you have failed to lose a Quidditch match this year!"

James looked extremely happy seeing as he was Quidditch captain. Everyone looked ecstatic! No other students had EVER gone on a trip before.

"Professor Dumbledore and I are going to pick the 12 tonight and will tell you who will be going tomorrow morning after breakfast."

Everyone talked excitedly as she left. Lily and her two best friends, Marisa and Ashley were in the corner anxiously talking about what McGonagall had just said.

"I want to be chosen to go soooooo badly!"Marisa exclaimed. Her long, blonde hair falling out of her ponytail, she was so excited. "I mean nobody has EVER gone on a trip while at Hogwarts and this is out last year!"

"Yeah, but I'm not that into sports...I'll probably embarrass myself." Ashley said with a small voice. She was fiddling with her necklace, which she does when she was nervous.

"Don't talk like that! Besides you have magic so you'll be able to use that to your advantage." Lily said. "I want to go too, but I don't want to if _Potter's _going." she said Potter with an extreme distaste.

The other two groaned. "Come ON Lily! You would HAVE to go even if he was going, this is too big for you to miss!" Ashley said with a matter of fact voice but at the same time sounding dramatic.

"Yeah, and you really should at least TRY and give him a chance!" Marisa added with a look that said 'you will or else!'

"But he's just so, so, INFURIATING!" Lily cried out to the common room.

"Talking about me are you?"James said coming over to where the three girls were.

"Go away Potter." Lily snapped. But it was too late: the rest of the Marauders where already spreading themselves around them.

"Now now Lily, it almost sounds like you don't want me around!" James said innocently.

Remus shook his head and rolled his eyes. "James, give it a rest for once! Can we talk about the camp please!?"

"Alright! Keep your knickers on Moony!" James replied, a little put out.

"I don't think its going to be me," Peter started, "because of what just happened."He went red as he said this.

"No offense or anything, Wormtail ,but you're probably right."Sirius said bluntly. Marisa, who was sitting closest to Sirius, punched him in the arm.

"You shouldn't say that to one of your best friends...even if it is kind of true." Marisa said flat out. Lily and Ashley both shook their heads in disbelief.

"Honestly! The two of you are such nitwits!" Ashley said.

"ANYWAY!" James shouted, due to Marisa and Sirius looked ready to kill Ashley.

"I don't know if I want to go." Remus said deep in thought. "On the one hand, it will be probably the greatest thing ever! But I'm not that sports coordinated if they have sports there..."

"Well, Ash, looks like your not the only one worried about that." Lily said to her. Ashley stuck her tongue back out in reply.

"I want to go! I want to get some sun!" Sirius said while pretending to tan. Everybody laughed at his silly impression of people tanning.

Marisa said excitedly," I want to swim and work on my gymnastics!" She did a back hand spring perfectly and everyone in the common room clapped as she went back to where she was sitting.

"What about you James?" Remus asked. "Do you even need to ask, OF COURSE I DO!"James yelled happily. He tried to imitate Marisa in her back hand spring but fell over landing on top of Lily.

'Well Lily, looks like I've fallen for you again!" he said laughing. Lily glared at him and pushed him off.

"That pun is old and rotting, Potter."She said icily.

She got up and went to the girls dormitory. "Looks like the party's over." Marisa said gloomily. They all went to bed and awaited to see who will be chosen in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's the next ch._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

"LIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLYYYYYY!" Marisa and Ashley whined at the same time. Lily replied with a grunt. Lily was under the covers of her bed and was barely talking. Of course they were talking about James and that Lily really should give him a chance.

"Lily would you at least come out of there!?" Marisa asked her trying to pull the covers down. Lily had a tight grip on them. Marisa looked at Ashley: they both shook there heads in silent agreement.

They grabbed the side of the bed and tipped Lily out of the bed, her falling on her butt. She pulled the covers off and her red hair had a horrible bed head. Marisa grabbed her wand and tap Lily's hair. It was not frizzy anymore but was a little messy.

"Even if you don't date Potter, could at least try and be friends?" Ashley asked in a somewhat pleading voice. "I like hanging out with them...they're REALLY funny!"

"Yeah plus I want to try and get to know Sirius..."Marisa said her voice trailing off a bit.

Ashley blushed bright pink, "I want to get to know Remus too..."

Lily sighed, "Fine, I'll do it for you guys. But they might be going to that camp and we would more than likely stay here. Or the other way around. Or none of us could be going!"

"We could still be friends anyway!" Marisa said.

"Yeah I guess...I'm going to bed now."Lily said defeated. They all crawled into bed waited for morning to come.

* * *

The boys however where still awake...

"Prongs, did you have to open your mouth!? We were having a blast until you flirted with Lily!" Sirius exclaimed, not angrily but more surprised and disappointedly.

"I'm sorry! I told you before, I can't control myself when I'm around her!" James said with his face in his hands.

"I mean it really doesn't matter now but still...do you think for the rest of the year can you try and just be friends with Lily?" Remus asked gently.

"I'll try." James answered grumpily.

Then James asked Remus a question that just popped into his head,"Hey Moony, umm how exactly, if you go to the camp, ummm are you going to transform, if you know there's no shrieking shack?"

Remus looked down sadly. "That's just it Prongs...I don't think I can go┘even if I did get chosen."The others looked at him sympathetically.

"Well if one of us gets chosen, we're smuggling you into our suitcases and taking you with us anyway!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Thanks anyway Sirius"Remus said with a small smile. "Let's just go to sleep."

* * *

Breakfast the next day was...eventful to say the least. Maybe it was due to the lack of sleep they got, but everybody was tripping on nothing. Marisa fell twice: once on her butt; the other time on to Sirius, who fell on to Remus, who fell on Ashley. They all go up, all blushing and mumbling sorry to each other. James and Lily barely spoke but seemed to try and behave themselves.

Through the whole morning all they talked about was camp. The mysterious camp the knew nothing about.

Then what seemed for ages, Professor Dumbledore said"All students, except those in Gryffindor year 6 and 7 please head for your classes."

'This was it' they all thought. All of the students left behind looked very anxious.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and began,"As professor McGonagall told you last night 12 of you were chosen to go to a camp. The camp in question is Camp Harrison Lake..."

Before Sirius could stop himself he blurted out, "Hairy Lake!?" The rest of the table roared with laughter.

Dumbledore laughed, "I guess you could call it that. I once had a friend that had found this place called..."

But what he was called we will never no because Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and stopped Dumbledore from going on any further.

"Right...not the time for this..."

"I shall start naming those students that shall go to Camp Harrison Lake starting with the six 6th years: Haley Anderson, Madison Lemuix , Terria Hammon , Max Kingston , Donny Wesslin, and Justin Tenners.

Everyone clapped for them excitedly. Then it was the 7th years turns.

"Now for the other 6" Dumbledore began again. "They are: Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Marisa Ledbetter , Ashley Anderson, and..."

**_ooh Cliff Hanger...will it be Peter, who mesed up in front of Mcgonagall, or will it be Remus, who has to find away around being a werewolf..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_This chapter is shorter than what I wanted it too be but the next one is gonna be longer I promise!_**

**_Discliamer: I own nothing..but if I DID...I'd make sure Sirius and Remus didn't die...but I guess we can't have anything._**

**_btw...its VERY hard trying to put yourseld in a story soo yea...just needed to say that!_**

"...Remus Lupin."

Everyone who's name had been called jumped up and had a group hug. They were so happy they didn't even notice Peter slip away with the rest of the disappointed group of people.

"Congratulations to all of you! Now You will be leaving for the camp in 4 days. You are excused from any work in your classes, in fact you do not even need to go to your classes! We have faith in all of you so you 7th years do NOT need to take your N.E.W.T.'s . ..."

Sirius and James let out a _whoop!_ of joy.

"...but you will need to take a short exam before the summer holidays to make sure we didn't make a mistake in thinking that..."

"Damn" they both muttered.

"Now you will be staying there for a while **_AN: I haven't decided yet so lets just go with a while!_** so when you pack, which I highly advise you do soon, pack EVERYTHING you have. I will tell you more about the camp before you leave for it."

Dumbledore dismissed them all. As Remus was about to leave Dumbledore called him back," Mr. Lupin, a word please?"

He turned reluctantly toward Dumbledore. He was afraid of this. 'He probably will say I have to leave the camp early for my transformations' Remus thought gloomily.

"Now Mr. Lupin why the sad face? You're going to Camp Harrison Lake!" Dumbledore said happily.

Remus looked up almost disbelieving. "But sir, how can I go? There could be a full moon and I could bite someone!"

"We have taken care of that Mr. Lupin, which is what I wanted to talk to you about. Now they have been researching this at the Ministry of Magic and they assured me that this will work. It is called a Wolfs bane Potion. It will allow you to keep your mind clear and human while you can curl up as a harmless wolf in the corner and wait for the sun to rise to be human again."

He looked up at Dumbledore with a look of relief and pure joy.

"Here you are Mr. Lupin," professor McGonagall said handing him the bottle that held a humongous amount of potion. "Now you will only need a spoonful and hour before sunset. Please be careful and do NOT forget to take it!"

"I won't professor!" He exclaimed rushing to tell James and Sirius the wonderful news.

* * *

When Remus came back to the common room, the only people there were James, Sirius, Lily, Marisa, and Ashley. They were all shouting. "We're going, we're going!!"

"Moony! Can you believe it!? We're going!" Sirius shouted jumping off of a couch. Marisa did her gymnastic moves all around the room. Ashley and Lily were hugging each other to death later joined by Marisa.

James picked Lily up and hoisted her on his shoulders and ran around the room. "Agh! James! Put me down!"

Unfortunately James listened to her making her fall onto the ground with _thud!_

"Well you said to put you down!" he laughed. Lily laughed to the others surprise and agreed with James...something that had NEVER EVER happened before.

"Hey guys? Where's Peter?"Ashley asked curiously. Everyone looked around for Peter then they realized he was in class.

"I feel bad for him. I mean, he's stuck here when we get to have the best time of our lives!"Marisa said with a hint of sympathy but mostly pure joy.

"Oh well...we'll send him post cards or something."Sirius said. They all agreed that once a week they would send a post card by owl.

"Anyway, Moony why did Dumbledore call you back?" James asked him.

Remus said nervously, "It was nothing he just wanted to ask me a question that's all." He said this all in a rush. Everyone looked at him funny: the girls with confusion but James and Sirius with understanding.

"We should start packing!" Lily said with excitement. They all hurried toward there dorms and started packing...well James and Sirius didn't but they didn't tell the girls that...

**_soo yea that was it..i'll make the next one longer it'll be about there last few days b4 they leave_**

**_please review! It makes me feel all happy inside!_**


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple days went by slowly for all of them. The Marauders decided to pull pranks on the Slytherins like CRAZY due to they wouldn't be around to pull them for a long time. The last prank left Snape going bald...

"We need a new prank...something...BOLD!" Sirius said jumping in the air. As he did this however an ink bottle flew up and landed on Remus's head.

The others laughed at Sirius trying to mop Remus's head with a rag. Remus finally got irritated and pushed Sirius away and tapped his head, muttering a spell. The common room was fairly empty with just them and Peter in the corner doing a Potions essay.

"You know, you guys really should be packing." Lily said to the boys rather bossily.

"Calm down Lily. They have a little bit of time." Marisa said while idly making little rings of smoke coming out her wand.

Suddenly a great, big, FAT, grey cat jumped on Marisa's stomach, making her drop her wand and making water blast James full in the face.

"Smokey!" Ashley shouted. She picked the cat up with a difficulty. "I swear! This cat only eats and sleeps!" She hoisted her cat up on her shoulder and carried it up the stairs.

"I don't now why she brought her cat. She should have bought an owl." Marisa said shaking her head.

"I heard that!"Ashley said from the stairs. When she came down she said,"Well I love my cat! You love your dogs too much! You tried to smuggle them into your school trunk!"

"Yeah...Probably would have gotten them in too if they didn't start barking like mad when I tried to shove them in." Marisa said shrugging. The rest of them roared with laughter.

"You know, you sound exactly like Sirius. You guys say the same kinds of things" James commented.

"No we don't!" they both said at the same time.

"Don't do that!" again they say together.

"AGH!" they both said while turning there backs on each other. The others were in stitches from laughing so hard. After a while Marisa and Sirius turned back towards each other and smiled and laughed with the rest of them.

"Ok you guys really do need to pack now." Lily said sternly.

"Yes, mum."James said sarcastically. They went up the stairs and left the girls alone in the common room.

"RISA!" Ashley half whispered, half screeched.

"WHAT!?" Marisa said looking alarmed.

"You and Sirius! You can totally tell that you guys like each other!" Lily exclaimed. Marisa looked at them like they were crazy.

"You guys are taking the mickey!? He does NOT like me!" She whispered with a small blush on her face.

"Uh-huh and I'm Luke Skywalker."Ashley said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Who?" Marisa asked questioningly.

"Never mind." Ashley said quickly. Marisa was pureblood so she didn't know muggle movies, but Ashley was half blood and her dad watched Star Wars a lot. Lily however WAS muggle born so she laughed at the joke.

"Well I'm going to double check if I need anything else!" Marisa said in a huff up the stairs to double check her packing┘ but Ashley and Lily stayed behind.

"So are you ok with being at least friends with James?" Ashley asked nervously.

Surprisingly Lily smiled and said, "Actually yeah...I even kind miss him asking me out."

Ashley raised her eye brows in surprise. Lily looked shocked herself that she said that.

"I--Uhh--ummm. I'm going to go see what Marisa's up too."Lily said quickly.

She left Ashley by herself in the Common room. "Well this is going to be interesting."she muttered to herself .

**_okaaay taht chapter was shorter than I wanted but the next one is for sure gonna be longer cuz that's when they actually get there...and Peter being by himslef is important btw.. please review!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

"OH MY GOD!!" The girls screeched as they ran into the boys dorm. They all jumped onto a boys bed: Marisa onto Sirius's bed, Ashley onto Remus's bed, and Lily jumped on James's bed.

"Wake up!" They shouted. The boys grunted. James tried pushing Lily off of his bed...did I mention it was 4 in the morning?

"Why are you up so early!?" Remus asked sleepily.

Ashley shook him a bit. "HELLO?! Today we go get to go to camp!"

"SO!?" Sirius exclaimed, his face under the pillow. Marisa grabbed the pillow and whacked him with it.

"That means were leaving for camp soon!!" She squealed. James threw a pillow at her to make her shut up.

"HEY!!'She picked the pillow up and threw it back at James...but it hit Lily instead.

"What was that for!? Don't you two start laughing at me!" She exclaimed as Remus (who was now fully awake) and Ashley started to laugh hysterically. Sirius had fallen asleep...again.

Lily growled and threw the pillow at Ashley...and the force off the pillow knocked her off the bed. Unfortunately she grabbed onto Remus to stop her fall...and he fell down with her.

"owwwww" they both groaned from the floor. "Lily!"

"Hey you guys pretty much asked for it." James said matter-of-factly. H decided he might as well get up now that there was a commotion in his bedroom _**(whoa that sounds weird XD).**_

"Since when have you ever been a voice of reason Prongs?" Remus asked as he pulled Ashley off the floor. They looked at each other then looked away quickly.

Luckily no one else noticed because now they were trying to wake up Sirius.

"Sirius! wake up!" Lily shouted. James tried poking him on the forehead. Nothing was working.

"God, he's just about as bad to wake up as Marisa!" Ashley exclaimed. Marisa glared daggers at her.

"Well how do you wake her up?" James asked as he was slapping Sirius with his hand.

Marisa shuddered as the other two grinned evilly. "Wanna go get it?" Lily asked.

"Sure." Ashley said as her hurried out the door.

"Marisa, what are they going to do?" James asked worried. She shuddered again. "You'll see."

Ashley came back minutes later...with a huge bucket. Lily grabbed her wand and said "_Aguamenti"._ She filled it up to the top.

"Ok, here I go!" Lily said as she walked up to Sirius. She dumped all of the water on to of him. He shot straight up and was looking like a drowned rat.

He wiped some of the away from his face and sputtered, "W-What the HELL! "

Lily looked at him guiltily and James, Remus, and Ashley were on the floor laughing at his expression. Marisa was looking at him like someone had died. "I am soooooo sorry Sirius!"

"Who's idea was this?!" Sirius asked half angry half amused.

Lily pointed at Ashley, who pointed at James, who pointed at Remus, who pointed at Lily.

Sirius sighed and shook like a dog."You guys do know that that is frickin COLD! Right" They all shook there heads innocently. He got up and went to take a REAL shower.

Finally they all shouted, "Sorry Sirius!"

* * *

Now it was a decent time in the morning, 6 in the morning, and they were all sitting around the common room floor with there trunks all packed up.

"Again I'm sooo sorry about that, Sirius." Marisa said.

"It's ok...I might not be perfectly dry until August but...it's ok." He said casually.

"When do you think Dumbledore is going to tell us we're leaving?"James asked.

"Now" a voice said in the corner. They all jumped and looked to see Dumbledore standing in the portrait way.

"I already sent the 6th years yesterday. Now you are all ready to go? I was doing to wake you but I see that you already did that, ladies." he said smiling.

They blushed and nodded sheepishly.

"Now you will be taking a port key to Harrison Lake Camp. I will warn you, although you can do anything you want at almost anytime.."

"Are you serious!?"James exclaimed.

"No I am!" Sirius said happily.

"...the councilor is a bit...how shall I put this...moody." Dumbledore said cautiously.

They all nodded in understanding.

"Now here you go and please have fun."Dumbledore handed them a rusty scrap of metal.

They all put one had on there luggage and the other on the metal. They felt a jerk around their navels and they were off.

**_Ok again this chapter isn't as long as i wanted. I haven't had alot of time to write cuz i already started high school soooo yea...please review so i can see if you like it soo far. I will try and post a cahpter every weekend and if i have time i can try and put one every other week like school days._**

**_Review!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was up north last weekend and homework is TORTURE! Someone commented that they need some James/Lily soon. WEEEELLL This chapter is pretty much ALL James/Lily sooo ther you go!_**

**_I don't own anything 3_**

Feet slammed into the fresh muddy ground. Lily lost her balance and fell over onto James who had also lost his balance. Green eyes met brown, and Lily blushed like a tomato (matching horribly with her hair) and looked away quickly.

"You guys alright?" Remus asked them. They nodded quickly, Lily jumping off of James trying to get rid of the awkwardness. James smiled slightly at Lily acting funny.

"Of course they are Moony. Lets just get something to eat, I'm starving!" Sirius exclaimed rather impatiently.

"You're always hungry Sirius." James stated getting up from the ground.

"Welcome children," a soft voice said.

All of them jumped and turned to see a woman. She had short red hair, she was a little shorter than Ashley _**(AN: and that's short let me tell you because I'm 5'1 and a half ),**_ and looked like she was in her late 30's early 40's _**(AN: hahaha...Marisa's the only one who's going to find this funny..).**_

"My name is Carol and I will be your councilor. Again welcome to Camp Harrison Lake." she said smiling sweetly.

"She doesn't seem as bad as Dumbledore made her sound." Marisa commented to Sirius who was closest to her.

"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME!?" Carol said in hysterics. She looked like and overgrown insect with bulging eyes as she walked right up to marisa.

"I send people home for talking about me!"

"Now.."she said bringing her' nice' demeanor back."...I will show you around." She turned her back to the group and started walking toward a large building.

Marisa looked gob smacked.

"Well I think that you and me are alike, you just pissed of someone you just met. That was just like me and McGonagall." Sirius said patting Marisa on the back in mock admiration.

They all laughed quietly in case Carol heard them. Lily looked at James and notices he was staring at her. She looked away quickly again and ran to catch up with 'Crazy' Carol.

* * *

After getting a tour from Crazy Carol (including getting yelled many times, mainly at Marisa..), they went to there cabins. The girls unpacked right away and Lily finished first because Marisa and Ashley were fighting over whose jeans where theirs.

"Ok look! They have a stain in the corner and that makes it mine!" Ashley said pointed at the pockets.

"Yeah, but it also has a hole RIGHT THERE, making it mine!" Marisa said grabbing the pants making a dash for the drawer that was hers.

Lily was getting tired of hearing them argue so she got up and left the cabin. After seeing a small dirt path she grabbed her wand and headed down it.

She walked down it a little bit further to see the path went into the woods. She was a little nervous seeing as they didn't go through the woods when 'Crazy' was taking them around. She thought of going back but really didn't want to hear Marisa and Ashley fight.

Lily took a deep breath and clutched her wand and kept walking. She jumped at the tiniest sound. In short, she was scared of the woods. Lily looked over her shoulder as she took tiny steps.

After walking like that for a while the woods started to thin out and she gasped.

Lily was face to face with the most beautiful lake she had ever seen. It was crystal clear so you could see the bottom and all the fish inside.

A little farther up she saw a sandbar with a sign on it that said, "Harrison Lake is a place of Wonders. You will be surprised what you will discover while here." It did not have a signature and it was badly weathered to a point that Lily had to walk right up to it to read it.

Lily smiled at the sign. And she turned her attention to the lake again. It seemed to stretch on forever. 'Crazy' Carol had only showed them part of the lake which was close to the cabins. Although that part of it was pretty this area was no where near in comparison.

As Lily continued to stare at the lake in awe she did not notice that James had followed her and was also starting at the beauty.. of course he was looking at Lily's beauty not the lake's.

James started walking toward her and he stepped on a twig, creating a_ CRACK_. Lily spun around and aimed her wand directly at his head.

Then she recognized James and lowered it breathing heavily.

"James you scared me to death! How long where you standing there?" She added almost as an after thought.

"Not long" He responded blushing a slight bit, but not enough that Lily could see.

"Oh," she said. For some reason that she did not now that answer made her feel sad , almost a little depressed.

James gave her a weak smile. He wanted DESPERATELY to ask her out, but didn't want her to become angry toward him and ruin their new friendship.

"Nice place." James commented walking closer to Lily, who was standing close to the water, almost to the point of being IN the water.

"Y- Yeah" Lily stammered. She was becoming conscious that James was only two feet away.

_WAIT A SECOND!,_ a voice said inside her head,_ why am I noticing how close he is?! Next thing you know I'm going to notice how big and bright and handsome his eyes are...AW MAN!! I think I like James Potter!_

Lily blushed a deep red at the conversation inside her head. This wasn't good. She had spent almost 7 years hating him and now...she likes him!?

"Lils? Are you okay?" James asked concerned for the fact that she looked like she could fry an egg on her face.

"I'm fine." She said not looking at him. "I'm gonna go finish unpacking now.." Lily lied quickly and nearly sprinted away from James back toward her cabin.

James just stood there watching Lily with her red hair flying all around leave his sight. He sighed when she was gone. He noticed the sign and read it out loud,"Harrison Lake is a place of Wonders. You will be surprised what you will discover while here."

"Yeah," James muttered to himself, "I discovered that not asking Lily out is tougher than I imagined."

_**Review!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Lily!" Remus exclaimed as she slammed him into the ground. Lily had not been watching where she had been running and had turned a corner on top of Remus. She was focusing on getting away from James.

"Oh! Sorry Remus!" Lily said bringing him to his feet.

"It's ok. I was actually coming to get you and James. 'Crazy' wants us to go to the Cafeteria for breakfast." Remus explained with a look of terror on his face.

"Fun," a voice from behind Lily said. James was back and Lily had an impulse to hug him. But she controlled it and went off to her cabin quickly to find Marisa and Ashley to tell them of her new 'crush'.

"what's up with her?" Remus asked questioningly.

James shrugged and replied with, "I've never understood women and I don't think I ever will."

* * *

"Sirius give him back! "Marisa yelled.

"NO! It's a fat cat! And I LOVE fat cats!" He replied as he chased Smokey around the girls cabin. **_(maybe it has to do with being part dog...)_**

"Sirius, he doesn't like you!" Ashley said as Smokey darted in between her legs.

Lily walked in to see Sirius trying to snatch Smokey out of Ashley's arms, with Marisa hitting him with a pillow to make him leave the poor cat alone.

"uhh, I don't wanna know." Lily commented on the strange scene.

"Oh! Lily! Where did you go? We turned around and you were gone!"Marisa said as she pulled on Sirius's hair to make him stop running.

"I went --"Lily started to say when Carol walked in.

"Girls I need you to...to.." She stopped dead when she took sight of Smokey.

"CAT!! CAT!! CAT!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She flung her arms out in a flapping motion and ran out the door.

They looked out the cabin window to see she had ran up a tree.

"Lets never talk about this again." Sirius said as Smokey gave a big meow.

* * *

"Then she just flew up the tree like a witch!" Sirius exclaimed as he told James and Remus what happened at breakfast.

"What happened to 'lets never talk about this again.' ?" Lily asked laughing not looking at James.

He ignored her and went back to his conversation with the other two Marauders.

Lily turned her attention to Ashley and Marisa.

They were both looking at her strangely.

"Lily are you ok? Your as red as your hair and let me tell you it's not a good look for you."Marisa said with a matter-of-fact voice.

"I'm ok." Lily lied. She just had now decided that she didn't want to tell them the truth, at least not yet. Just then 'Crazy' showed up.

"Children" Crazy Carol started. She looked frantic wringing her hands together and looking around wildly.

"You may do what ever you want to do today. There are paddle boats, canoes, fishing poles, and a speed boat that you may use at the beginning of the lake. If you choose to take the speed boat the keys are in the ignition and there is a tube if you want to go tubing."

She looked at them once more and at the window then screeched, "CAT!!" and ran away.

They all looked at the window and a fox by a tree.

"Wow" they all said together.

* * *

They all walked back to there cabins to put their bathing suits on. Lily's was an emerald green bikini with white polka dots that matched with her eyes and her skin tone well. Marisa's was a light blue bikini that matched exactly with her eyes. Ashley's was purple with light blue stripes.

After finally getting ready they walked out to see the guys were already out. James's trunks had snitches and broom sticks on them. _**(surprise surprise).**_ Sirius's were red with Hawaiian flowers. Remus's were just plain maroon.

"Uh nice trunks guys." Marisa said trying not to laugh at James's.

"Why thank you." Sirius said giving her a bow.

"So what do you guys what to do?"Ashley asked them.

"Tubing." Lily and James both said together. They looked at each other and laughed.

The rest of them agreed. As they walked down they saw the 6th years swimming around and they laughed as one of them did a cannon ball splashing all the other 6th years.

They reached the speed boat. It was fairly large with only four seats but the other two people could sit on the ground without getting squished. They found the tube and it looked big enough to fit at least 3 people at once.

"Umm guys?"Lily suddenly said. "Does anyone know how to drive?!"

They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"How hard can it be?' James said getting in and started the engine. He hit the gas pedal _**(just pretend that it has one XD).**_

"It's not going anywhere." He said stating the obvious. Ashley looked at his feet.

"That's because you're hitting the brake."

"I can drive, my dad owns a muggle boat and he lets me drive all the time." Ashley told the others as she hopped in.

James moved over and Ashley started the engine and hit the correct peddle and drove in a circle. "Tada!" she said as she reached the docks.

They all agreed that Ashley would drive. They took a rope out of the boat and tied it to the tube and wrapped it tightly around a pole attached to the boat.

Sirius then cried, "I call first!" and he jumped onto the tube. Lily threw him a life jacket.

"I want to go too!" Marisa yelled and took a life jacket from Lily"s outstretched hand. Marisa then jumped from the dock onto the tube and laid on her stomach next to Sirius.

"I'll go I guess." James said. Lily, blushing, handed him a life jacket. He smiled at her then jumped in to the water and pulled himself onto the tube.

"Ok," Ashley said to them, "If you want me to go faster put thumbs up, if you want me to slow down but not stop, put your thumbs down. And if you need me to stop just put your arm straight up and wave it around. Lily and Remus will tell me if you guys make any of these signs or if any of you guys fall off."

"Fine, fine. Lets just get going" Marisa said impatiently.

Ashley smiled and turned on the engine again pulling, them out onto the open water.

**_The next chapter will be them tubing and its gonna be pretty long, so yea..._**

**_Please review, I need to know if this story is going well or not...i hope it is but you never know!_**


	8. Chapter 8

As Ashley started the boat, the tubers _**(that's what I'm going to call them lol)**_ hung on tight, well Sirius didn't. He just put one finger through a loop on the tube and barely hung on.

"Umm Padfoot, you just might want to hold on."James told Sirius looking over Marisa at him.

"Nah, knowing Ashley she'll go REALLY slow probably in the beginning." He said staring into the water.

Well unfortunately for him, Lily heard that remark. She smirked and told Ashley to go REALLY, REALLY fast when they get further out. Ashley looked at her questioningly after Lily told her and Lily pointed to Sirius, who was now on his back staring at the sky.

Remus and Ashley laughed evilly. Then when they finally got to a large stretch of water that was deep enough that you couldn't reach the bottom, Ashley made the boat go to full speed.

The tube, as she did this, lifted up a bit and evened out again. Then was pulled at a extremely fast speed. Sirius made a sound like a wounded dog and spun in a circle as he fell off the the tube, but grabbing onto Marisa's life jacket, he was still able to climb back up even at this ridiculously fast speed. Unfortunately that made Marisa lose her grip on one of the loops and she slowly started to fall off.

"Little help here!" Marisa shouted to James and Sirius. They both kept one hand threw a loop and took the other and grabbed Marisa's hand and help her up. But as they did this, they hit a wave and the tube went up in the air.

"James's is down!" Remus yelled to Ashley.

"I think so is Marisa!" Lily also shouted as Ashley turned the boat quickly and speed toward the fallen tubers.

They reached Marisa first and she was spitting out water. "Why- cough- did you - cough- go so fricking fast!?"

"We were trying to throw Sirius off." Remus explained helping her out of the water (which was surprisingly quite warm.)

"Didn't work though did it." Marisa said grumpily as she pointed to the tube. There they all saw Sirius laying on his back again, gazing at the clouds.

Lily handed her a towel and she sat down.

"Hey Sirius!" Remus called to him. "How the hell did you stay on while the other two fell?"

Sirius shrugged and said, "I pushed them off so I could stay on!"

"Yeah and it hurt too!" James called from a distance back.

"Coming James!" Remus called to him as Ashley sat down in the drivers seat and hurried to him.

"I was starting to think you guys forgot about me!" He said as Remus took one of his hands and pulled him up.

Well when you've been on a tube and you fall off, your legs are pretty wobbly. As James crawled in the boat, he stumbled making him fall over on top of Lily.

Lily looked up and smiled shyly. James returned it with a grin. He got off of her and help her up. As they stood up Lily realized that he wasn't much taller than her, about maybe 2 or 3 inches. Lily finally for once didn't blush at the fact that she was starting to like James.

"You're bleeding." Lily said suddenly to him. James looked down and saw a cut the went from his shoulder to right in front of his neck. It wasn't deep and it defiantly wasn't going to be a big deal, but Lily went to get him a bandage anyway.

Lily found a first aid kit under a shelf by the passengers seat. As she tended to James's 'injury', Remus, Ashley, and Marisa were planning something.

They smiled and they slowly started to pull the rope making Sirius come in. He didn't notice because he had his eyes closed and was on his back.

When he got close enough that they could grab on to the tube, they yanked it and off he fell making a huge SPLASH!

They all laughed then turned there backs to him seeing, finally, James was OK. Sirius bobbed up and said rather whiny, "Doesn't anybody want me to come back up?"

They all laughed and pulled him up. He shook his long hair out of his eyes. "So who's next?"

Lily and Remus said they wanted to go, so Marisa took off her life jacket giving it to Lily and James's to Remus.

"Ashley you should go too." Marisa said to her. Ashley raised her eyebrows.

" One problem...None of you know who to drive!"

"Actually...my grandparents live in a muggle community and they have boats. My grandparents finally boat one and I've seen my grandpa do It all the time!" She exclaimed and ran for the wheel.

"Abandon ship!" Sirius yelled, and everyone jumped off the boat as Marisa started the boat.  
Marisa surprisingly drove the boat perfectly in a circle. "See?"she said smiling to them in the water.

"Alright, you can drive. Just be careful!" Ashley said giving her a look that said she was skeptical giving Marisa the wheel.

Sirius took his life jacket off and swam it over to Ashley. The new tubers swam to the tube as the other two got back into the boat.

"Lily,"Ashley whispered to her before they got on the tube because Remus had to turn it right side up (it tipped over because there was no weight on it).

"Did you see the way James was looking at you?"She said smiling to Lily. Lily blushed a little.

"No...like how?" she said in what she hoped to be casual voice.

Ashley smiled even wider (apparently it wasn't a very convincing casual voice). She just said, "Turn around and look for yourself."

Lily cautiously turned to look at James while Ashley and Remus got on the tube. He was looking at her with his head tilted and his eyes bright and he had a smile on his face. When he saw her looking he blushed and turned quickly away.

She grinned and got on the tube. They decided to put Remus in the middle because since he was only a tiny bit heavier than the other two, and it would pretty much even the weight out a little bit.

'Everybody ready?" Marisa hollered back to them. The tubers nodded excitedly waiting for there ride. Marisa started the boat and the tube did its little up an down thing then they were off.

The waves had gotten a lot bigger since the first three where on and the current tubers were being bounced quite a bit. Then getting tired of the semi slow pace, Lily put her thumb up indicating to speed up. Sirius called to Marisa to go faster. Marisa nodded and made the boat go as fast as Ashley had made it go previously.

Then there came a small problem, there was a HUMONGOUS wave. It almost looked like an ocean wave. Marisa turned the boat trying to make sure the tubers didn't get flipped over. Unfortunately she wasn't really thinking and turned the boat making the tubers go straight into the wave.

All James, Sirius, and Marisa could see was Lily's red hair as the wave crashed on top of them. They heard them fall and looked to see the wave had knocked them all of completely.

Remus came up first spitting out gallons of water. Directly next to him came Ashley. She looked shaky and yelled to Marisa, "I'm NEVER EVER letting you drive again!"

Lily finally popped up about 10 feet away from those two. She just started laughing and laughing. She just couldn't stop! "LET'S -_laugh_!- DO THAT- _laugh_!- AGAIN!"

Remus and Ashley looked at each other and Remus said what Ashley was thinking, "she's gone crazy!"

"Yepp!" Lily yelled swimming back to the tube.

Ashley and Remus got out and James ran to get a life jacket from one of them.

"Those waves look like sooooo much fun!!" He said excitedly.

Sirius ran to get one too. He did a cannonball in the water and same to the tube as James dived in.

They tubed for a couple of hours later and nothing very exciting happened. Sirius once tried a trick only to be pushed off by Marisa.

"Lets just go once more! The boat is running out of gas!" Ashley shouted to the new people on the tube which was James, Lily, and Remus.

It started off fine, then a wave hit and bye-bye tubers! Remus got in first because he fell off close to the boat.

But when they tried to pull James in, he refused.

"I can't!" he said blushing furiously. He and Lily had both fallen close to each other and they were both in murky weeds (in this case it's a good thing )

"Why in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y fronts not!?" Sirius yelled. He was grumpy because he was hungry. Surprise surprise.

"Come here!" James said. Sirius walked closer to the edge of the boat to where James was in the water.

James whispered something to him and Sirius's eyes widened and he laughed with a bark like laugh.

"Ok, Lily you might want to get out first." Sirius said still laughing. James backed away from Lily, by like 15 feet (_**jk just far away).**_

She shot him a questioning look and she climbed in.

"Uhh Sirius," Ashley started to say," James didn't..." She whispered the rest in his ear.

Sirius nodded and Ashley burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" James said turning even deeper red.

"WHAT?!"the other yelled.

"James lost his trunks!" Sirius said grinning.

**_Yea that was my chapter 8. and what happened to James had actually happened to one of my guy friends and thats pretty much what happened...it was hilarious. In the chapter im sorry it got kinda boring, you can slap me if you want._**

**_ 'james walks up and slaps me' _**

**_ HEYY what was that for!?_**

**_'for making me nude!'_**

**_...oohh sorry_**

**_Review!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ok no i did not die, and im sorry i haven't updated in awhile. hectic times my readers, hectic times. Anyway this chapter is a little boring..well not really REALLY boring but you don;t get a lot of James/Lily till the middle._**

**_You know what i noticed in EVERY chapter at least 1 person has fallen, tripped, or stumbled...hmm and this honsestly wasn't on purpose either oh well..._**

**_ENJOY!_**

They all laughed at dinner over how James had lost his swimming trunks. Ashley had to take Sirius back to the docks and have him got get another swim suit for James. Everyone else stayed in the water with James….but they just laughed at him the whole time making him so red, he probably matched Lily's hair.

"Can you shut up?!" James said finally getting annoyed. They smiled but finally stopped laughing at him.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Marisa asked still trying to not laugh.

Lily who hadn't laughed that much at James because she felt sorry for him said, "Well…I don't really want to go back into the water tonight, Carol said that it was going to get kind of cold."

"Speaking of the demented old bat," Sirius said pointing over Ashley and Lily's heads.

Carol was talking with the 6th years and she seemed normal. But then one of them said something and Carol laughed manically. It was a little scary….and weird.

"Has she been taking the mickey?" Remus asked disbelievingly at the high pitched squeak that was her laugh.

Then, to their dismay, Carol started walking toward them. The group all groaned.

"Children," She started to say with a manic grin. It almost looked like the smile the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland….'shudder'.

"I just wanted you to know that there are fire pits directly behind both of your cabins. You can get some marshmallows for the kitchen if you like and make smores…just don't burn yourself…OR ELSE YOU DIE!"

She screamed the last part making everyone jump. Then she smiled her evil smile and walked away.

"Wow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving dinner (quickly so they didn't run into Crazy) they all walked back to their cabins. IT was kind of a long walk. As they were walking back, they started talking about far fetched ways of murdering Crazy.

"We can get a crocodile and put it in her bed." Sirius suggested. "That would scare her to death and probably eat the evidence."

"You could use a cat and she would be scared to death." Lily said rolling her eyes.

Suddenly Ashley and Marisa (who were in front of everyone) screamed and ran backward toward everyone else. Marisa hid behind Sirius and Ashley hid behind Remus.

"What's wrong with you two?!" Everyone asked them worried. James and Lily both took out there wands, as if expecting a death eater.

"Snakes, lots and lots of snakes." Ashley finally said. James and Lily looked at each other and sighed. They both put there wands back in there pockets and frowned at the two of them.

The two girls shrugged their shoulders and stayed behind the two guys. Lily and James walked a little farther and saw the snakes.

They were twigs.

Sirius walked up and took a twig and said, "OOOOO its gonna get me!"

"Not funny." they both said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they all changed into warmer clothes, They looked around for the fire pit that Crazy had told them about.

"Hey Ashley," Remus said tapping her on the shoulder

She turned and saw Remus holding a snake in his hand. She screamed and fell over in fright.

He laughed and showed it was rubber.

"REMUS!!" she yelled and hit him hard over the top of the head.

"OW!"

"You kinda deserved it Moony." James said interested to see that his friend was actually being willing to have fun and starting it, instead of James and Sirius having to do something and make him join in.

"Yeah Yeah." He said rubbing his head.

"Found it!" Lily yelled.

Lily was pointing close to the boys cabin. There was long grass almost hiding it (which is why no one noticed it before).

As everyone walked closer, they noticed benches and logs around it.

"Oh crap." Sirius said suddenly.

"what?" Marisa said nervously looking at the ground expecting a snake.

"I forgot the marshmallows." he said looking innocent.

They all groaned at him.

"How could you forget!? They were right in front of you!" James asked him extremely annoyed.

"I'll go get them." Lily said sighing. As she turned to leave, James grabbed her arm.

"You're not going by yourself, I'm going with you. It's easy to get lost and.. and.. And …umm it's dark." He added almost stupidly.

"James," she started to say, but he put his hand over her mouth and said,

"I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

He said this almost like a parent talking to a child.

Lily smiled and said, "Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was an awkward walk back to the cafeteria where they had eaten dinner. They didn't say a word for a good 5 minutes (its like a 15 min. walk there).

Lily finally broke the silence with, "I can't believe you lost your trunks."

James laughed, the first time he laughed about it.

"Yeah, I think someone 'cough' you 'cough' pulled on them on the way down." he said grinning.

"Well maybe it was Sirius." Lily said laughing while defending herself.

"He fell REALLY far from us!" he said disbelievingly while chuckling.

Lily stuck her tongue out in defeat. "Either way…it was a good thing you DID lose them. They were, well to out it lightly, stupid looking."

"Yeah, my grandma bought them while she was on a trip to Salem and thought they would be a nice present…I was mortified on Christmas."

Lily laughed even harder at the thought of getting a bathing suit in December.

James looked over at her and for the millionth time thought she was beautiful.

She felt him looking at her and tilted her head to the side in a playful way and said, "Yeeees?"

"I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

"Why we couldn't be friends a long time ago.." He said thoughtfully.

This question hit Lily hard. She didn't know the answer. She thought before he was just an arrogant toe rag, but now she realized she was extremely wrong. Maybe a part of her knew that a while back and THAT'S why she was always so sharp with him. Maybe she did it to hide the fact that secretly she liked him.

Lily turned her head away from him and said, "I don't know."

James could tell she didn't want to talk about it so he let it go.

After a while of walking they got back to the cafeteria and grabbed the marshmallows and headed back.

But by now it was dark, and I mean REALLY dark.

They both took their wands out and lit them. They walked this time in a comfortable silence.

Until they hit the fork in the road.

"umm James?"

"Yeah," he replied nervously.

"Which way do we go?"

"I don't know."

**_OOO cliff hanger! DUN DUN DUN! :D_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Ok idk y but i havent been posting/ writing chapters.....idk y_**

**_anyway this is one of the shorter chapters and sorry about that. Please Review or I don't know if this story is a piece of carp or not. :D_**

"James! What do you mean "I don't know!?" " Lily screeched in panic.

"It means I have no idea if we go left or right." he said trying to stay calm but doing it badly.

Lily looked like she might faint. She was so scared. They were alone. In the woods. With more than likely wild animals. In the dark.

Suddenly a bird flew out of the bushes. Lily screamed and jumped on top of James.

James, not ready for Lily to jump on him, fell from the sudden weight.

"Sorry!" Lily whimpered. She was practically sitting on him and if she could see his expression (remember its pretty dark) it was really irritated.

"Ok Lily just calm down…could you get off?" James said his back getting sore from her.

"oh.. Yea …sure" She said crawling off of him.

"I think we go right…right?" James suggested.

"I don't know!" Lily said on the verge of tears.

"Let's just go right and well see where that takes us. IF its wrong will just turn around and come back". James said wanting her to see that it will be ok…even if it's not.

"Ok.."

And so they walked right and they stayed close together, scared of losing the other.

After about 10 minutes of walking, they realized: they were really REALLY lost.

* * *

"They should have been back by now." Remus stated worried.

"Who? James and Lily or Sirius and Marisa?" Ashley asked.

Sirius and Marisa were looking for James and lily since they had been gone for over a hour. Remus and Ashley stayed behind in case James and Lily came back. They would send red sparks from their wands if any of them found each other.

"All of them."

"Yeah, but Sirius and Marisa WILL find them…they have to."

* * *

"James, what are we going to do!?" Lily cried. She was crying and in hysterics.

"We..We..I don't know!" James shouted in frustration and in terror.

It was cold now and they recognized nothing. They were tired from walking and decided to rest. Every time they thought they recognized something, they were brought somewhere completely different.

A twig snapped and Lily screamed. It was just a squirrel. For some reason this made Lily cry even harder.

"Lily…You're going to have to calm down." James said trying to reassure her a little.

"S-sorry." She choked out.

James put his arm around her and gave her a grin, "You know one day we're gonna laugh about this."

She smiled a tearful smile. "How can you stay so calm?"

"A Potter never gets worried…unless its extremely bad…then we freak out and scream our heads off."

They looked at each other then burst out laughing. This seemed to take Lily's mind off of being lost just as James hoped.

"You know, this is kinda fun." Lily said grinning.

"yeah." James said smiling at her sudden change of mood.

* * *

"JAMES!?" Sirius yelled into the darkness. He sent light around the bushes frantically looking for the lost teens.

"LILY!?" Marisa had tears rolling down her face, for they had searched for the two for a half hour without a single sign of them.

Sirius turned back toward Marisa. He looked torn between something.

"We--We're gonna have to turn back." he said clearly not wanting too.

"We can't!" She screeched.

"We have to! We need Remus and Ashley to help us or else we are NEVER going to find them!" He said panicking at her tone - he had never heard her sound so scared.

"…alright." she said looking defeated. She looked at him with teary eyes.

He took her hand and squeezed it to comfort her; and he didn't let go.

* * *

Lily sighed. Surprisingly she wasn't freaked out any more. She and James decided they were just going to sit where they were, a grassy area in an open space, and wait until morning to start to find a way back.

James was laying on his back looking at the stars…occasionally glancing at Lily. She was sitting next to him looking out into the dark thinking about how their situation was actually kind of comical.

James suddenly had an idea.

"Lily…want to play 20 questions?"

Lily looked at him thoughtfully. "Sure."

"Ok you go first."

She thought quickly and asked, "What's your favorite animal?"

"A stag." He said almost without thinking.

"A stag? That's an animal I wasn't expecting. I was guessing you were going to say I don't know a tiger or something."

"Ehh I like to be different." He said winking. This made her go red.

"Ok my turn….Do you have any siblings?" James asked.

"Unfortunately yes. I have a wretched sister, Petunia." Lily said hatefully. James raised and eyebrow at her.

Lily sighed and explained that Petunia hated her ever since Lily had found out she was a witch. James was very understanding and seemed to REALLY listen to Lily.

Lily finished her rant and James didn't push the matter further.

"Your turn." He said to her trying to put good feelings back into the atmosphere.

"Ok." She thought long and hard. She wanted to ask a question to see if he still might have feelings for her...but she didn't want to push it to early in the game.

"What's your favorite subject at school?"

This went of for about 10 minutes until they had about 5 questions left.

**_Gasp! i wonder what they will ask *wink wink*_**


	11. Authors note

Ok I hate to say this but...I'm having severe writers block even after like 2 months so I'm not going to get back to this story for a few more months while I might write more stories on different things.

Sorry again :(


	12. Chapter 11

**_Yes, I am finally back! I know, it's shocking isn't it? You guys thought I'd never be back am I right? Well WRONG! I finally unwritters blocked myself. And don't ask about the badminton thing, we played it in gym class and it was horrifying for me...*starts sobbing* sorry I'll save that story for another day..._**

**_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters except for my 3 characters [i.e. Marisa, Ashley, and Crazy-I mean Carol]_**

Lily and James had been laughing over some of the most stupid questions you could possibly think of. _**[I'll let you think of them, I'm to lazy ;)]**_ They were laughing so much that they had barely even noticed the sun starting to come up over the trees.

"One last question, then we should probably try and go back." Lily said still giggling from the previous question with the answer of gym socks.

"Ok, Is it my turn to ask or yours?" James sighed. He didn't want to leave, this was too much fun. But on the other hand, they needed to get back. Knowing the others, they might have contacted Dumbledore and then they may have a big search party waiting to take them home.

"I think you have ask me something...I think." Lily giggled her famous giggle.

"Alright, let me think." He replied.

This was his last chance to ask what wanted to ask: Did she have any feelings for him?

Although he wanted to ask this, he wasn't sure if he should. On the one hand, if she did then that could possibly be the best thing EVER and they would be happy then again, she might not and that would be hard to face the rejection, especially since they were by themselves and might be for awhile. OR she might not want to answer, OR it could ruin their new friendship...

"Anytime now." Lily said with a raised eyebrow for the fact that his face was very blank,but his eyes were thoughtful.

"Oh sorry," he said snapping out of it.

"Ok, Lily do you like m-" he stopped and changed his words at the last second, "m-mickey mouse?"

Lily raised both eyebrows this time. "Ok, although we've been asking some pretty weird questions, I DO know that this wasn't the question you wanted to ask." She said matter-of factly.

James sighed. He should have known she'd be able to tell that wasn't what he started to say.

Lily smiled at his sudden shyness.

"Lily.. do you like anyone?" he asked. He decided to rephrase his question.

Her green eyes widened and James immediately regretted asking. When he was about to say that she didn't have to answer, Lily burst out laughing.

"THAT is what you wanted to ask? Geez James, you used to ask me that all the time and suddenly you have to chicken out and shout mickey mouse?!" she laughed.

This time James's eyes widened and he started laughing.

"And to answer your question, yes I do." She finished blushing a tiny bit.

James's heart leaped to his throat. "W-who?" he asked almost in strangled voice.

_Please be me, please be me!_

"Ah-ah-ah, that's 2 questions." she said matter-of-factly.

"Aww come on Lils! You can't just leave a guy hanging here!" he pretended to laugh, gaining some of his wit back.

Lily just shook her head but decided to reveal this: "You really should now by now."

She blushed again and stood up to leave and to find everyone. By now the sky was pink and orange from sunlight. The woods were green and alive with birds and squirrels.

"Wait! Lily!" James shouted and scrambled to catch up to her. She kept walking through the plants and past beautiful trees.

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to look at him. Her breathing pattern changed a bit because of how close they were. Just inches away.

He realized this as well. He smiled a bit and she did as well. He leaned his head closer to hers. Their lips were nearly there...

"PRONGS!!!!!" A voice pierced through the woods.

They jumped back a few feet and looked wildly about for the owner of the voice who screwed up their moment.

Suddenly Sirius jumped up and was running from a good distance towards them. When he reached them, he tackled James to the ground and was hugging the stuffing out of him.

"Prongs! I thought I'd never see you again!" Sirius yelled happily.

James squirmed a bit on the grassy ground and gasped "Can't-breathe!"

"Oh sorry."

* * *

After Sirius brought the two of them back and everyone celebrated their return, they all slept for a good while. Being up all night either being lost and playing 20 questions or looking for your best friends, sleep can catch up to you pretty fast.

At about 2 in the afternoon, they all just hung around the cabins. At least until Sirius declared that he was bored.

"I'm bored out of my bloody mind!" Sirius exclaimed after about 15 minutes of just sitting and talking to Lily and James about their scary disapperance. They of course left out the part where they nearly kissed...in fact they wouldn't even look at each other.

"Then what do you want to do?" Remus asked while tossing and catching a rock a couple times.

"Let's play a game!" Marisa suggested.

"How about badminton? I saw some rackets and a birdie thingy yesterday before we went tubing." James suggested.

Everyone agreed; except for Ashley who paled and said nothing. No one saw this, so they all went to the main cabin to play.

After setting everything up, everyone grabbed a racket.

"Umm, I don't really know who to play.." Ashley said nervously. As stated earlier [and i mean like the 1st chapter] she was not the best at sports. In fact she always injured herself, someone, or just sucks at it so much her team tries to trade her...or just make her sit out. But she doesn't mind...AT ALL.

"Neither do I, so don't worry to much about it." Sirius said holding the racket the wrong way, ready to hit the birdie where your supposed to hold it.

Remus sighed and flipped the racket around for him.

"Oh thanks, Moony."

They played the game for a couple hours. The teams were James, Marisa, and Sirius; they finished with 48 points, and Lily, Remus, and Ashley (who only hit herself with the racket twice) with 34.

Then after eating dinner at the cafeteria, they went back and decided to sleep more since they were still tired from yesterday's search for Lily and James.

**_I know weird place to end the chapter but the next day will have an important event happening. And I will update soon, possibly even later today or tomarrow._**

**_Review, it makes me all fuzzy inside!_**


	13. Chapter 12

The next couple of days went by without much event. Sirius nearly burnt the guys' cabin because he was bored, Remus and James built a tire swing by the part of the lake that was crystal clear (only they knew about it apparently), Marisa learned how to drive the boat quite well (without making anyone crash into waves), Lily finally got a tan [if only i could do that], and ashley actaully could play badminton without hurting herself (I never said without hurting other people though..)

Although they never mentioned it, James and Lily had been acting strange ever since the almost kiss they shared. They talked to each other but they never looked directly at each other. The others noticed but never talked to them about it. They figured James and Lily would tell them when they needed too.

After a few days, Carol had a big announcement that everyone needed to be in the cafeteria at 6. Everyone was curious, they didn't want to see 'Crazy' but all the same they were anxious. She may have to say that they were going home soon, and NO ONE wanted to leave. Harrison Lake was heaven on earth for the 6 teenagers.

"Settle down children," Carol asked sweetly to the noisy cafeteria.

When no one did, her face contotred to look like a demonic clown. She screamed, "QUIET!!"

Everyone shut up in a second.

"Now," she started again, this time in her fake honey sweet voice,"I want to firstly apologize for not spending alot of time with you. I'm sure that before you will leave here, which will be quite a while away, we will all be great friends."

"That's likely." James and Sirius said together in a sarcastic but hushed tone.

"I have 2 announcements. The first may or may not interest you, but the neighboring camp a mile away has decided that they wanted their campers to interact with ours, so they will come over occasionally and may try and hang out with you guys."

The girls gave each other a look and they seemed to be willing to hang around with these other campers. The guys however looked skeptical.

"My second and final announcement is that at the end of the week (it was Monday), we will have a dance. This will be attended by both our camp and theirs." She gave them one sweet look before she screamed,

"BE THERE OR ELSE!"

Then she skipped out the door.

"I will never understand that woman." Sirius muttered under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon, while they gang was just hanging around the lake swimming, 3 teens started walking towards them.

"Oh great, some happy campers." James grunted.

As they got closer, they came to see that the teens were 2 guys and 1 girl.

The first boy had tan skin with dark brown hair. He was quite tall (around 6' 3) and very muscular. He smiled at them with a confinant smile, particualrly in Lily's direction.

The second boy had medium brown hair that hung in his eyes, which were the most stunning blue eyes in the world. He looked short next to the other boy, but he was about Sirius's height. He had muscles but they were less noticable than the other boy's

The girl was a blonde with brown highlights. She was extremely short but her smile (which was bright and white) made her seem like she had a brilliant personality.

"G'day," The girl greeted them. Her voice had an Australian accent to it. "I'm Rachelle, we go to the camp across the road." she pointed behind her.

"Hey, I'm Marisa and this is Ashley, Remus, Sirius, James, and thats Lily." After Marisa said Lily's name the tallest boy's eyed her with interest.

She smiled at Marisa's kindness and intoduced the other two, "He's Gerard", she pointed to the light brown/ dark blonde one, "and that's Sam." she motion her hand towards the one still starting at Lily.

"Mind if we join you?" The one called Gerard asked. His voice was rather deep for his younger looks.

"No way." James suddenly said. He was looking- or should I say glaring- at Sam who was still looking at Lily.

"James!" Lily scolded. "Don't be rude!"

She gave the other three and apologetic look and said, "Don't mind him, of course you can."

"Well, we'll be right back, then. Have to grab our bathing suits." Sam finally said. His voice was the only one with an American accent. He gave one last smile in Lily's direction then turned to go back to their camp.

Rachelle smiled again at them, and Gerard slyly at them.

As soon as they left, Lily rounded on James.

"How could you be so mean?!" Lily demanded him.

He set his jaw and replied, "That Sam guy," he said the name with severe acidity, "doesn't exactly appeal to me."

"And why not?" Lily asked stubbornly.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look and snickered, while Ashley and Marisa gave her the 'duh' look.

"He looked at you like- like- ugh!" James through his hands up in defeat. "You had to have noticed it!"

"So what if I did? At least someone does around here." Lily said glaring daggers at James.

"Ouch, low blow." Sirius muttered to Marisa who grimaced.

_Ok he probably didn't deserve that, but he and I haven't even looked at each other once since we were thisclose to kissing. And when I WANT him to ask me out he doesn't!_ Lily thought angerily

James's mouth opened then closed and repeated the motion again.

"That's what I thought." Lily said icily. She knew he didn't deserve this, but she was just letting all her frustration out on him.

"We're baaaack!" Rachelle skipped down by beach. "Oooh, I'm sorry. Are we interupted something?" she asked looking from Lily to James who each wore expressions of betrayal and anger.

"No, there's nothing to interupt." Lily replied cooly.

James looked hurt but his anger seemed to flame up again after he saw Sam do a canon ball then swim towards Lily.

This isn't going to go well.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Oh my God. Can anyone believe I'm finally back? Probbly not since I said that a few chapters ago..BUT this time I think I mean it! I was looking through my old documents and found this story and realized how much I missed writing. I've been going through a hard time and I think I just found my way to try and make things better, writing again._**

**_Since the last time I wrote this (almost TWO years ago!), i kinda forgot where I was going with this story so if any characters seem even the slightest bit out of character, tell me. I want to try and fix it._**

"So, how long are you guys here for?" Sam asked in general but looked directly at Lily.

She flushed a little at this but only for the reason of James glaring daggers at him. She truly felt bad for hurting him in such a cruel way, but you know how we teenagers can be : we learn how to deal with emotions in an odd and sometimes hurtful way.

All nine of the teenagers were sitting on the dock of the lake. Marisa and Ashley were near the end with Rachelle and Gerard close to them, Sirius and Remus were somewhat in the middle, while James was on the edge nearly strangling Sam who was with Lily on the other end of the dock.

"Hopefully longer than you," James nearly snarled. Remus gave him a hard jab in this side, giving him a warning look before looking away like nothing happened.

Rachelle smiled a dazzling smile at them. "Well, I hope not. It is truly fascinating to meet people from another country".

Her voiced was mixed with an Australian accent and genuine fascination. Gerard silently nodded in agreement. Although he did not say much, his own accent was that of Australia as well.

"Yeah, yeah, real treat to have you," Sirius said sarcastically while looking worriedly at James.

"Thanks!" she replied in a sugar sweet voice obviously missing the sarcasm. Marisa rolled her eyes and pretended to vomit making Ashley, Remus, and Sirius burst out in silent laughter.

"Well," Lily started giving the three of them warning looks, "I'm really am happy you guys came over." She glanced once at Sam who was giving her a cocky smirk.

"Not to rush you...actually yes to rush you, when are you guys going to go back to your camp?" James asked harshly.

"Soon," Sam said in a quick tone. For the first time, he looked and gave James a hard stare. James stared back mirroring Sam's annoyance that was evident in his face.

"Well don't let us stop you," Sirius said standing up and taking Gerard by the arm and leading him off the dock.

Gerard yanked his hand back. "I can walk fine by myself, mate"

At this, the other two new teens stood up to follow. Rachelle waved animatedly at the group, while Sam just gave Lily a confident smile and left the other Hogwarts students feeling slight disgust and annoyance.

"Well that was fun," Sirius said lightly as soon as the three were far away.

"Yeah, it was a real party." Marisa said sticking her tongue out at him.

Lily was just staring down at her feet. She was embarrassed at herself for being so wicked to James when really she was just disappointed and confused. To make matters worse, Ashley and Remus were shooting her looks that made her feel down right guilty.

"I'm going to bed," James said gloomily.

"Um Prongs, i think you got your internal clock backwards mate. It's two in the AFTERNOON, not morning." Sirius said trying to get him to laugh.

James just gave him the "shut up Sirius" look and walked toward the boys cabin.

"Way to go Lily." Ashley said rather coldly. She had her arms crossed and stared at her with a disappointed look.

Lily looked up and flushed yet again. She was disgusted with herself for everything that happened today and wished she never got out of bed today.

"Can't believe you did that to him, especially since its obvious he still likes you," Ashley continued not quite as cold but more reproachful.

"Trust me, I can't either" Lily said. Her voice was weak and obviously full of regret.

"maybe you should go talk to him?" Remus suggested.

"Are you kidding? The poor bloke looked like was going to slam his head in the microwave a few times. I think Prongsie just needs a bit of time." Sirius said bluntly but jokingly.

Lily looked like she was going to cry so she just walked slowly away thinking about how she might have just ruined James and her relationship over her own stupid insecurities.

"Should we go after her?" Marisa asked.

"Like Sirius so sensitively put," Remus glared at said teenager, "she needs time just like James."

Marisa sighed while the rest of them looked around the beach wondering what they were going to do now.

* * *

"You come to laugh at me too?" James asked grumpily to Ashley's fat cat Smokey who walked through James' cabin door. James was lying on his bed starting into his ceiling and seeing nothing. The green eyed cat just looked at him and meowed.

James sighed loudly. He loved Lily, he really did, but jeez she could be infuriating sometimes. She KNOWS he loves her too which is the killer thing.

Smokey jumped up onto his chest and curled up there. James stroked him while deep in thought about everything that happened when the three new 'happy' campers joined them this afternoon.

Suddenly and not so brilliant idea jumped into his mind causing him to sit straight up. Unfortunatley this caused smokey to be flung halfway across the room. The poor grey cat gave James an evil glare and left the room in a huff.

Meanwhile James stated to no one in particular, "If Lily wants to play the jealousy game, make way for a new player."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily paced up and down the hidden wood trail in distress. Over and over again she thought about how much of an idiot she was.

'I love him,' she thought suddenly, 'why would I do this to him?'

She was shocked enough to have the realization that she loved James but even more at the thought about how much it means to her to want to see him happy.

"But what am I going to do NOW!?" Lily screamed into the trees causing some birds to fly out in alarm.

'I should just go talk to him and explain' the voice of reason in her head told her. There really seemed to be no other option and she could not bear to have James mad at her.

Lily smiled a little and hurried back to the cabins to go talk to the boy she now realized loved.

* * *

"So don't mind doing this?" James asked Rachelle for the twentieth time.

James had walked over to the other camp to seek out the petite girl to ask a favor. He avoided Sam of course. James did not want to start a fight or anything.

Rachelle laughed. "Of course not. You love Lily, anyone can see that, and I like Sam so I don't mind this, seeing as neither of us is doing it for love" She said her voice filled with sincerity.

James breathed a sigh of relief. He knew once he brought Rachelle over to Harrison Lake that his plan would work…he just wasn't sure if he wanted how well it would hurt Lily.

Suddenly, Lily's flaming red hair was spotted by James. She was coming up behind some trees awhile away from where the two others were standing. It seemed like Lily had no idea that Rachelle or James were standing there.

"Ok here we go," James whispered quickly to Rachelle.

She just smiled and winked at James signaling him to start.

"So Rachelle," James started slightly over theatrical.

Lily stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of his voice and stayed rooted in place.

Rachelle stifled a laugh and whispered, "Be more natural" but then not nearly as theatrical as James, she replied sweetly, "Yes?"

James took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was going to say next.

'Don't do it you prat!' one voice shouted in his head while another shouted over the first voice and said, 'she deserves it,"

"Uhh…Will you go to the dance with me on Friday?" James asked quickly and deliberately not looking at the place where Lily was standing.

"Sure!" Rachelle giggled convincingly. She then threw her arms around James in a big hug.

As she did this, James looked finally where Lily was standing. She had tears forming in the corners of her eyes and had turned very red in the face. She locked eyes with James. Each of their faces were showing misery and confusion.

Lily then just turned and walked the way she came without saying anything.

Cue the emotional train wreck.

_**Ta-da! Please Review and give criticisms. I won't be able to improve if no one helps me out!....plus I like the warm fuzzy feelings inside when I see a review! :D**_


End file.
